Strawberries
by KumaCurry
Summary: This mouthwatering delight was pink, soft, and deliciously sweet.  It sat in front of him, calling him, taunting him. And L couldn't have it.


Strawberries

Warning: Shounen-ai

*Speech is in quotation marks, and thoughts are in italics*

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note, sadly. Nor do I own Chapstick.

Strawberries. Chocolate covered strawberries. Strawberry cheesecake. Strawberries with whipped cream. Strawberry parfait. Strawberry shortcake. Strawberry flavored lollipops. Strawberry marshmallows. Strawberry bubble gum. Strawberry syrup. Obviously, strawberries were L's favorite food. And L had tasted all these delicious strawberry flavored delicacies multiple times and enjoyed them immensely.

Except one. This mouthwatering delight was pink, soft, and deliciously sweet. It sat in front of him, calling him, taunting him. And L couldn't have it. Well, technically, he could go up and grab it, but that would probably result in consequences he would rather not think about right now.

It all started 3 hours and 17 minutes ago, when Light reached into his dresser and took out a bottle of Chapstick. After being chained to Light, L had immediately observed that Light had a few feminine habits. Nothing too shocking, such as being a secret cross-dresser, just small things, like wearing a special moisturizer to keep his skin looking healthy and washing his face twice a day. Applying Chapstick regularly fell into the category of things he did to keep himself looking perfect. Yet strangely enough, after he applied said substance, the air was filled with a wondrous aroma.

"Do you smell that, Light-kun?" L questioned.

"What?" Light asked.

_The scent of succulent strawberries that is making me drool._ "I smell strawberries."

"It's probably just the Chapstick that I'm wearing. They were all out of the original brand, so I just got this. It must have been strawberry flavored..." Light licked his lips, and L's tongue mirrored its movements unconsciously. "Huh, I didn't even notice. I can barely smell it myself..."

"Ah."

And that was that.

Except that now, exactly 3 hours and 18 minutes later, L was distracted. And distractions were bad. Especially since he was currently working on the Kira case, and he needed his full attention span if he wanted to solve this case. He had already wasted so much time watching the way Light lightly bit his lower lip as he concentrated and the way he unconsciously flicked his tongue over his strawberry pink lips to wet them every few minutes. It's possible that L had been attracted to Light before now (not that he would ever admit to having such a weakness), but now L wanted him bad. And the fact that they were alone in his private study didn't help much. For some reason, the fact that he couldn't get that strawberry treat made it all the more tempting. So L decided to do something about this particular distraction.

Light was currently sitting at his desk which was next to him, surrounded by stacks of paper, his laptop, and a bag of Wasabi crackers. The smell of Wasabi was strong, yet L's sensitive nose could still sniff out the tantalizing strawberry scent coming from Light's re-applied Chapstick. (from 3 minutes and 38 seconds ago)

'Mmmm... strawberries... Yummy... chocolate-covered... cheesecake...'

"Ryuzaki? You're kind of staring at me..."

"Ah." L paused. _Logically, if I want something, I should ask for it. After all, there is no harm in asking... _"I was just curious as to what that would taste like...Could I have a taste of that, Light-kun?"

"Um, sure..?" Light's eyes darted between L and the bag of Wasabi crackers in mild confusion.

L's face immediately lit up with glee, as it usually does when he gets a delicious and excessively sugary treat, but this time he was staring directly at Light. Or more specifically, Light's lips. L swiveled his chair toward him, and slowly walked up to Light, until his obsidian eyes were staring directly into two shimmering pools of chocolate. He inched closer, while Light just stared back at him in shock.

"R-Ryuzaki?"

"Just a little taste..." L whispered, pressing his soft lips onto Light's and closing his eyes. The kiss was slow and gentle, as L slowly moved his lips over Light's. After a few seconds, Light closed his eyes as well and started kissing back, and suddenly L felt like he was flying. He tangled his fingers into Light's dark brown locks, and Light moved his arms to rest on L's shoulders. The delicious strawberry flavor on Light's warm lips was addicting. Strawberries were his favorite snack hands down, but they tasted ten times better on Light. L began to lightly suck and nip at Light's lower lip, and he noticed another flavor. Light had an subtle yet intriguing taste that was more delectable than anything he had ever eaten. And L definitely wanted more. He pressed his tongue between Light's lips and was quickly given entrance. As his tongue explored every corner of Light's mouth, a small pleasured moan escaped Light that sounded suspiciously like 'Ryuzaki'. Although a part of L's brain told him that it was illogical to want another person this much when he knew it was just his hormones reacting, the other (and currently more dominant) part said logic could just go screw itself.

Light twisted his hands around the back of L's neck, and pulled them even closer together, kissing back hard. In response, L lightly traced his fingers up and down Light's spine. Even though he felt like he was on cloud nine, he knew that they eventually had to breathe. They both parted for air, panting hard and staring into each other's eyes once again. It felt like an eternity before Light broke the silence.

"Wow. What was that?" Light whispered, not willing to break the peaceful atmosphere.

"That, Light-kun, was a tasty treat that I would very much like to enjoy in the near future." L whispered in response.

"Oh."

"And now that I am able to focus again, I will return to working on the Kira case. I hope that Light-kun shall do the same." L stated as he disentangled himself from Light. He sat back down in his chair in his usual crouched position, grabbed a box of pocky to munch on, and began typing furiously on his laptop.

Light turned his chair back to his desk and began typing as well. A small grin slowly crept upon his face as he thought to himself, _Exactly as planned._

* * *

><p><em>AN- _This little plot bunny popped into my head while I was camping in the desert... I literally had to apply chapstick every hour because the air was so dry. But I'm really excited, because I've never had inspiration to write a fanfic before :)

Please review with constructive criticism and/or praise!

_Arigatou ^.^  
><em>

_~KumaCurry  
><em>


End file.
